Falling For You A Keddie Story
by The-Miss.Mockingjay
Summary: "You're the girl from my dreams." Eddie had said to me when I first arrived. Sure, it freaked me out, but after all of this Sibuna stuff, everything makes sense. Kinda. But now he's dating Patricia... I don't know what to think.
1. Intro

_**KT**_

"You're the girl from my dreams." Eddie had said to me when I first arrived.  
Sure, it freaked me out, but after all of this Sibuna stuff, everything makes sense. Kinda.

We've gone on so many adventures. He was my best friend._ Mine. _I thought I liked him. More than a friend. Well, that was until Patricia came into the picture. She suddenly started going with us everywhere. Before, it was just me and Eddie. I liked it then. But, they were dating again. Well, on-again off-again type.

I was happy when they weren't dating, feeling left out when they were dating.

I liked being special. Special to Eddie.

I miss it.

I want Eddie back.

I need him.


	2. Breaking Down

"Hey KT." Eddie smiles, "Sit right here. I got something important to talk to you about."

The seat right next to him. I sit down with a smile.

"So whats so important that you have to say?" I ask.

"GOOD MORNING! I SMELL PANCAKES!" Alfie walks in.

We laugh, but then Victor walks in.

"Alfie Louis! We will have no meaning of this nonsense! Next time, you'll be scrubbing!" Victor scolds Alfie then exits the room, back to his office.

"So what was it-" I am cut off by another person.

"Good Morning Everyone! Ello Eddie and KT." Patricia grins, taking a seat right in between me and Eddie.

_Great. Just the person I needed most._

"Ah, good. You're both here. Now I'll tell you both!" Eddie says.

I am upset by this.

"You know, its cool. I have to get to class early. I need to talk to Denby about the project." I lie grabbing my bag, and walk outside the door.

I go to the school and find Fabian. I could talk to him.

"Oh, Fabian!" I sniff.

"KT. What's wrong?" He asks sincerely.

I break down and tell him everything. He nods and listens to me.

"I'm so sorry. To tell you the truth, Eddie likes you too." Fabian comforts me.

"Don't lie. I know he'll always love Patricia and not me!" I cry.

"Here. I don't think you should go to school, today. Lets bring you to the house." He says.

_Stupid, Edison Sweet. Why did I fall for him?_


	3. Do it for yourself

**Eddie**

I wonder where KT went. She wasn't in class today. So I had to sit next to Patricia. Don't get me wrong, I like Patricia but its not exactly like sitting next to KT. All Yacker does is complain. And whine. And well, Yack. But sitting next to KT, we actually get to talk about stuff we like. Why is KT so much easier to talk to than my girlfriend?

**KT**

I wake up and sit in my bed, opening up my computer. I look at some old photos with Eddie. Just kidding around. Before Peddie got back together. I don't think that Patricia and Eddie are right for each other, they ALWAYS fight. During whats supposed to be free-period, Fabian comes over.

"A cup of tea?" He asks.

"Nah, I'm good. But thanks." I smile.

He lets out a deep breath and crouches next to me, "Are you feeling any better?"

I wrinkle my nose, "If you call watching movies, crying, and having strange dreams 'better', then, yes."

"You should tell Eddie how you feel."

"I can't. I have to perserve my friendship with Patricia. I mean, thats what matters most to Eddie. To keep him happy."

Fabian sighs, "Make_ yourself happy." _


	4. To The Haters

Dear Guest,

I am so sorry you feel that way, but that was rude. If you don't have anything nice to say, please don't say it.

Thanks.

I will update later tonight!


	5. D :D

My fans are the best in the world!

Sibuna!


	6. House of Feelings

**Eddie**

"Patricia! Why are you so jealous all the time!" I groan.

"Why do you always hang out with KT?!" Patricia fights back.

I pause.

KT.

"She's my best friend. She and I have the best times ever. She gets me." I say, without thinking.

How much it was true.

Did I like KT Rush?


	7. Never

_*****Quick Note**** **_**Some of the reviews I get really hurt me. I will not name names; you know who you are. So I'll tell you only once: If you don't like this story then don't read it! End of story. On a Happier Note, I love all of my fans that support me! You guys rock! A long chapter just for you! Oh, and also read " The Anubis Games"! You'll find it under my favorite stories! Rock On!**

* * *

**KT**

I heard all the familiar voices from downstairs. Oh yeah, school must've ended.

"Great." I groan under my breath, stuffing my head inside my pillow.

I wanted to be alone. Cause thats all I'll ever be. _Alone. _

Its practically a known fact.

In the KT bible.

So yeah.

...

..

.

I was being dramatic again. I sighed.

My door opened. I looked up quickly to see who it was.

Eddie.

What was _he _doing here with _me_?

I plop my head back into my pillow.

"What do you want?" I muffle through my pillow.

"I came to see if you were ok." Eddie says taking another step into the room.

"Well I am ok. I don't need a 'charity party'." I roll my eyes.

"KT, what are you talking about? There are a lot of people that care about you!" Eddie replies raising his eyebrows.

"Oh yeah! Who? Nobody noticed until now! Until Fabian told you guys! I'm just a person in the shadows!" I argue.

Then the unthinkable happens.

Eddie kisses me.

A passionate kiss, all of our emotions.

We both pull away.

"I'm sorry... I-" Eddie stutters.

"It _never_ happened." I declare, "Now go. You were _never_ here."

He nods slowly and walks out of my room.


	8. The Truth

**Eddie**

What was wrong with me? I kissed KT, and ruined our friendship forever!

I felt sparks when we kissed though. I really did.

I felt guilty now though, for cheating on Patricia like that. Well, technically, we weren't really "dating" at the moment.

I walked down the stairs deep in thought.

"EDDIE!" Fabian called me happily.

He shocked my out of my trance.

"Hey dude." I replied, a bit too casually.

"Eddie, something wrong?" Fabian asked, flipping through pages of a book.

I pushed open the front door, and we walked outside, into the yard.

I let out a deep sigh.

"You can tell me, mate." Fabian comforted me.

"Well, I guess...I-umm..." I stutter.

"Just say it!"

"I kissed KT!"

_"What?"_

"I **(****insert curse word here)** kissed KT!"

"And whats the problem?"

"She didn't like it."

"Ed, are you joking? She only likes YOU! She even missed school because of you."

"Really?"

"YES! Now, she might still be processing this."

"Ok, me too."


	9. Jealousy

**I'm BAAACKKKK Sorry I took so long to update. Regents and all that junk...**

* * *

**KT**

School started again...

I was at my locker when Benji came from behind my locker door.

"Hi Benji." I mumble shutting my locker.

"Please, its Ben. And why in such a bad mood, KT?" He asks.

I glare towards Eddie.

Benji follows my gaze, "Ah," He says, "He gives everyone a hard time at some point."

My eyes widen, "What do you have against him?"

"Patricia."

"You like her?"

Ben nods slowly, "And I suppose you like Eddie."

I look down miserably.

"I'll make you a deal, KT," He grins, "Lets 'fake date' and get the two jealous."

I hesitate, "...Deal."

* * *

**Eddie**

From the corner of my eye, I see Benji and KT laughing and smiling. I scowl.

Patricia looks at what I'm seeing.

"What's _KT _doing with _Ben_?" Patricia asks with a disgusted look.

"I don't know..." I begin to say and realize something, "WAIT. Did you just say _Ben_?"

"Yeah..."

"His name is BENJI. Only HE would TELL YOU to call you Ben."

"So what? You talk to KT."

"Your point is?"

"You're CLUELESS!"

"Yacker."

"Weasel."

Then, I see KT and Benji kissing. I slam my locker shut and walk away.


	10. Best Friends

**Hi Everyone! I'm really pleased with the reviews! I'll start updating more often as it gets closer to the end of school for me. From what I heard, you guys really liked last chapter! And the chapters will be longer, I promise. And you know my other stories, should I continue them? Or should I drop them? Anyway, enjoy this chapter! **

* * *

**KT**

"I think it worked." Benji smiled as we started walking back from class together.

I frown slightly, "I feel kinda bad about this; hurting Eddie."

"Hasn't he been hurting you by dating Patricia?" Ben replies.

"Yeah..." My voice trails off.

"Hey, turn that frown upside down." Ben smiles.

I laugh, "You remind me of my Uncle John saying that. He used to tell me that. Sweet guy, really, but he didn't really mature well. He was always like a little kid, wearing two different colored socks. Then one day, he ran off, no one really knows where he is."

"Sorry to hear."

"We all knew that it was coming, anyway."

"Ah, I see. You know, KT, you really are quite hilarious."

"I'm flattered."

"Well, I gotta go back to Isis house. Take care!" He kisses me on the cheek and walks away.

I heard a groan and turned around, only to see Eddie.

He walks over to me, clearly with a lot of thoughts in his mind.

"Hi Ed-" I begin to say but am cut off.

"_Since when are you and Benji a thing_?" He asks me in a disgusted tone.

"He was really nice to me, even though I'm like you're best friend. I guess him and I always had feelings for each other!" I replied simply.

"Did you just say that you're my best friend?" Eddie's voice cracked a little.

"I mean... I guess we are..." I mumbled, looking down and suddenly my shoes became very interesting.

Eddie's hand lifted my chin up, and he looked at me meaningfully. We stood like that for a minute until he pulled me into a hug.

"KT, I-" Eddie began to say but was cut off by Victor running in screaming at the students...


	11. Visions

**Before I even begin, I want to say I'm like the worst/laziest writer/updater ever... I'm writing right; and then I get distracted and after forget what I'm working on! Ermahgerd. I'm even upset with myself. I know you probably hate me for not updating and killing you with suspense/need, but I was so sad with the Movie and stuff... I mean Fara kiss? Peddie stays together? No date for KT? Meh. It is the end. :( **

* * *

**KT**

Eddie was just about to tell me something. But then Victor ruined it. Just like at the gatehouse on the day of the Eclipse. Except it was Fabian interrupting then. Now its Victor.

"Its like he's still a sinner." I mutter under my breath.

"WHAT WAS THAT MISS RUSH?" Victor yelled.

Eddie and I suddenly stood up dead straight.

"Uh, Nothing Sir!" I saluted him.

Something was different about Victor. He was actually _scary. Like Really Scary. _

"That's what I thought..." He hissed and marched away.

Eddie and I looked at each other for a second, still trying to figure out what happend.

"He came from Mr. Sweet's office..." I analyze.

Eddie's eyes widen, "What would he want with my dad? Again? The great evil has already been destroyed! This is impossible!"

* * *

**Eddie**

KT shrugged.

"We can never catch a break. I mean seriou-" I begin to say but am cut off with a vision.

_**o.O.o In The Vision**_** o.O.o**

_I hear a scream. The ground is shaking and the floor caves in. KT falls in the hole, but before I can reach her, I am pulled away by a laughing man dressed in Ancient Egyptian clothing with a Pharaos' Crown on his head. _

**_o.O.o End of Vision__ o.O.o_**

I wake up on the ground and KT looking over me, kneeling beside me and shaking me.

"Eddie! Are you ok? What happened?" She asked worriedly.

I sit up and think.

"We need to get to Fabian. I'll explain everything then."


End file.
